As an individual engages in an athletic activity, including either practice sessions or competitions, the temperature of the individual may increase as time proceeds and the level of athletic activity increases. Many articles of apparel are designed to moderate or delay increases in the temperature of the individual. As an example, the apparel may incorporate materials that are specifically selected to promote cooling of the skin temperature of the individual. Commonly, such materials (e.g., a mesh textile) may exhibit a relatively high air permeability that permits air to enter the apparel through the material and circulate between the apparel and the individual, thereby convecting heat away from the individual.